


love in shades of wrong

by zhunmyun (pinkblondie)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: BE? BE, Kinda, M/M, some bad decisions were made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkblondie/pseuds/zhunmyun
Summary: the line between truth and lie becomes even clearer when you can physically feel the lie spoken embedded into your skin
Relationships: Bi Wenjun/Zhu Zhengting | Jung Jung, Lin Yanjun/You Zhangjing, Lin Yanjun/Zhu Zhengting | Jung Jung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Cloud 9 Fic Fest





	love in shades of wrong

**Author's Note:**

> i'm using the prompt a little more loosely than i would normally but i hope i did it justice!

Months ago, Yanjun wished he couldn’t feel the pain everytime someone lied. But on that day, he wished with every fiber of his being to scream in pain. To do  _ something _ to tell him that indicated a lie.

It was supposed to be the best day of his-- their life. The start of their new life.

Somehow in the last few minutes, everything seemed to be crumbling in slow motion before his eyes. 

They say when you look into the eyes of your love, the world stops for the both of you. That it was a magical moment. That nothing else should, would matter in that moment.

In that moment, all Yanjun could ever want was to not look into the eyes of the man he’s about to commit his whole life to, Zhu Zhengting. 

He tried to look away, trying to make sense of the mess of emotions. The cacophony of noise around them felt lightyears away from the ringing sound of rejection by Zhengting earlier.

“ _ I… I can’t do this.” _

  
  


\---

  
  


You Zhangjing watched quietly from his seat as his best friend fusses over a new thing about the wedding every 5 minutes. It was the seating arrangement at first, he moved on later to the flowers around the venue that he was absolutely sure should be peonies.

He stood up finally after Yanjun almost called off the wedding.

( _ against his own personal feelings about it _ )

“Can you calm down, please,” he placed his hands on Yanjun’s shoulders, “you’re making me anxious and I’m not even the one getting married.”

A few seconds after, he can feel his best friend’s shoulders sagged, tension leaving.

“Better.”

“Thanks,” said Yanjun, smiling at him. There were still traces of the nervous wreck he was before but he was less stressed in his eyes. “I’m just--”

“Nervous? No, I can barely tell.”

Yanjun shot him a look.

Zhangjing gave his shoulder a light push. “Come on, you’re better than this. It’ll go well tomorrow, okay?”

Both of them shared a look again, and Zhangjing could feel the air in the room getting heavier by the second. It started to suffocate  _ him _ and he quickly looked away and picked up a tie that Yanjun had been going back and forth on earlier.

“I think you should go for--” before he could finish, Yanjun cut him mid-sentence.

“Do you-- do you think this is the right decision?” uncertainty coloured his tone.

The tie in his hand hung limply while he tried to process the question asked. After what felt like an eternity he replied. 

“You love him,” he said simply. He didn’t dare to say anything else that could trigger a pain reaction.

Yanjun still looked at him as if expecting something else but he only let out a sigh.

“You’re right. Thanks, what would I do without you, Zhangjing?”

_ Not get your heart broken maybe _ , he silently thought.

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  


“Wenjuuuuuuuuun,” Zhengting started to slur his words as he draped himself all over his friend. It’s the night of his bachelor’s party as insisted by his friends ( _ “You gotta have one!” said Yanchen after finding out about the engagement. “It’s only tradition.” _ ). He didn’t notice how many glasses of wine they'd handed to him as the night went on.

Wenjun tightened his hold on him before trying to help him to sit upright again. 

“How many drinks did you have?” he asked, slightly raising his voice over the noise in the room.

Zhengting looked at him with a dopey smile, his eyes glassy. “I dunno’, but I’m so happy right now.”

“I hope you do, you’re getting married next week after all.”

“Am I?” he hiccuped, “who am I marrying again?”

“Yanjun, your fiancé,” replied Wenjun patiently, “remember? You like him a lot.”

“Oh, yeah. He’s really handsome,” said Zhengting before giggling. Suddenly he turned to look at Wenjun again.

He started getting closer into Wenjun’s space. Wenjun could feel the warmth of his body through the slinky dress shirt he opted to wear that night. On instinct, he held his arms out to keep a semblance of distance between them.

“I’m gonna go and get you some water,” he announced, standing up.

Before he could leave, Zhengting grabbed his hand and pulled him back down unceremoniously, making Wenjun fall on him. 

“Don’t go,” he pleaded.

“You’re drunk.”

“‘M not that drunk!”

The look he got as a reply was a petulant pout he remembered seeing a lot when they were kids. The warning signs blared inside his head.

“Wenjun…” his voice turned soft as he started getting closer.

“I don’t--” he couldn’t get another word out before feeling the crash of a soft pair of lips on his own. The next second he found himself lying on the sofa and Zhengting directly on top of him, lips still moving against each other.

_ This is a mistake! _ his brain screamed at him but Wenjun couldn’t bring himself to move. Zhengting’s hands on his face, keeping him in place. The kisses were messy, Zhengting moved like a thirsty man in a desert; trying to suck the air out of him.

Wenjun forced himself to push Zhengting off of him, giving them a little bit of distance. 

“Zhengting, please,” he said, a little breathless. “You’re getting  _ married _ .”

Hearing that seemed to flip a switch inside Zhengting. His hands fell to his sides and he slid off of Wenjun. His face was still red but he couldn’t tell if it was due to the alcohol or shame.

“I’ll take you home,” said Wenjun after gathering his thoughts. He fixed his appearance before holding out a hand for Zhengting to take. “Come on.”

After saying goodbye to their friends, Wenjun carried him to his car.

“Jun… ‘m sorry,” he heard Zhengting say while helping him put on the seatbelt. Many different emotions went through his mind at that very moment but he pushed them down and offered a smile to Zhengting.

“It’s okay, Zhengzheng,” he used the old nickname that he gave Zhengting as kids, hoping to make him feel better and started to drive.

Zhengting was visibly more sober by the time they arrived at his apartment, insisting he could take the elevator by himself. Wenjun still wanted to take him to his door.

“By the way,” Zhengting said after being safely walked to his front door, “you lied.”

The door closing in his face felt colder than the open night air.

  
  
  


\----

  
  


“Zhengting? I’ll come pick you up later for our fitting? Oh, okay. Okay, it’s fine. Dinner then? See you, baby,” Yanjun clicked off his phone with a sigh.

“He’s not coming?” asked Zhangjing.

“A client of his called for some changes, he couldn’t take the afternoon off,” replied Yanjun, trying to sound unbothered.

Zhangjing tried not to frown hearing that. He knew Zhengting is a good guy. He met him once too and other than being too touchy for his taste and loud, he was nice and friendly.

_ And the one Yanjun loves _ , his brain unhelpfully supplied.

“Will you come with me?” came the question he was waiting for from Yanjun.

“You owe me though,” replied Zhangjing, narrowing his eyes at him playfully.

“All of your favourites at hot pot tomorrow?”

“Exactly.”

  
  
  


\----

  
  
  


“What are you going to wear to my wedding,” asked Zhengting through the phone, one evening.

“I… hold on,” some shuffling noise was heard through the line before Wenjun came back, “honestly I haven’t decided yet. I have a graduation suit I can still fit into I think.”

Zhengting let out a loud, exaggerated gasp.

“We’re getting you a  _ proper _ suit!” he exclaimed.

“It’s a good suit, Zhengting,” he tried to reason, “I’ll send you a picture.”

He opened his gallery app to find an old pic of his university graduation before sending a decent looking one to his friend.

He got a bunch of aghast, angry looking emojis in return from Zhengting.

“BI WENJUN!!! Clear your schedule tomorrow,” his tone telling Wenjun there was absolutely no room for him to reject the suggestion. 

-

“You’re more invested in my unimportant suit than your own,” commented Wenjun while he’s being fitted.

Zhengting sat on the sofa watching him being poked and prodded, enjoying the different kinds of faces Wenjun was making.

“You don’t want to look good at my wedding?” 

“I’d like to think I would look good in my other suit anyway,” he retorted back. 

“Now that’s the kind of attitude I want,” Zhengting replied.

The tailor gave a few pats on the lapels of the suit before giving it another once over. 

“Is it done?” asked Zhengting, tilting his head to get a better look.

After getting a nod from the tailor, Wenjun turned to Zhengting to show the suit to him.

“Well?”

Zhengting could feel his mouth start to dry up when his friend turned around. His eyes roamed the way the garment hugged the shoulders, the lapels giving a little illusion of a chest (that he appreciated, Wenjun was just too skinny) and simply good tailoring.

“Zhengting?” Wenjun called out again after getting no response. “Is it not good?”

That seemed to snap Zhengting out of his daydream. “No! No, it’s good. Perfect even,” he quickly replied, “it looks really good on you, Jun.”

The soft smile Wenjun sent his way seemed to tug something within him that he didn’t want to think about.

  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


Zhengting dropped the ‘bomb’ during dinner.

“Your friend?” asked Yanjun, after putting down his utensils.

Zhengting nodded enthusiastically. “He was my best friend when I was like, really really little,” he said excitedly, “I want my best friend to meet my fiancé.”

Yanjun didn’t think of it too much before replying.

“I would love to. If he’s important to you then I want to meet him too,” he said, reaching out to hold Zhengting’s hand across the table.

He missed the wince from Zhengting after he said that and paid more attention to the toothy smile he received instead.

\---

“Hello, I’m Bi Wenjun,” the tall man in front of him introduced himself.

Yanjun held out his hand. “Lin Yanjun, Zhengting’s fiancé.” He didn’t know what possessed him to introduce himself like that  _ (Asserting your position _ , the small voice inside his head told him.).

Thankfully Wenjun just smiled when he shook his hand. “I would hope so, Zhengting been telling me non-stop about how much he wants us to meet.”

That got a chuckle out of him unexpectedly.

“Zhengting gets too excited like a little puppy sometimes.”

“I can’t believe the two of you just met for two minutes and are already ganging up on me,” Zhengting piped up next to Yanjun, pouting.

Yanjun slid his arm around his waist, taking Zhengting in closer to him. “What do you mean, we’re just getting along like you wanted.”

“He’s more like a monkey with how jumpy he is sometimes, I think,” added Wenjun playfully as the three of them walked to a table.

He was laughing along before he realised Zhengting already disentangled himself from his grasp to drape himself all over Wenjun instead.

He watched Zhengting disputing the ‘monkey’ comment from Wenjun while trying to get him in a headlock unsuccessfully due to the height difference, watched them banter back and forth in front of him.

All he could feel at that moment was the hollowness in his chest that came and gone before he could properly process it.

  
  
  


\-----

  
  


Everything felt perfect.

Yanjun planned for this night for a couple of months now. Zhangjing could attest to that with how much he had been bothering his best friend with questions and inquiries whether dinner is better or over breakfast during the weekend. 

He sat in the restaurant with bated breath. His palms started to get sweaty while the man opposite of him was enjoying the dinner they both ordered earlier. He was hungry and anxious, more anxious than anything. 

(The quiet and private room that he specifically asked for helped a little, without having people around that might be looking at them.)

“You’re not eating?” asked Zhengting, the man he was about to propose to. “You look a little clammy.”

His hand suddenly reached out across the table to check his forehead.

“Babe, I’m okay, I promise,” Yanjun discreetly wiped his hands on the napkin in his lap, shaking off the warm hand.

“I have something to ask though,” he took a deep breath, stood up and walked to Zhengting’s side.

Kneeling on one knee, he took out the velvet case that he’d been carrying around for a few months now. 

“I would like to make you the happiest man in the world--”

“Yes, YES!” Zhengting cut him off excitedly.

Yanjun was so endeared. “Let me finish first.”

“But I said yes alreadyyyy,” Zhengting whined.

“I would like,” he gave his future fiancé a pointed look, “to make you, the happiest man ever. Will you, Zhu Zhengting, marry me?”

“Yes, YES! And extra yes!” exclaimed Zhengting loudly before getting to his feet and got Yanjun to do the same.

Yanjun felt the stress and general anxiety that had been plaguing him leaving his body as he slid the ring onto Zhengting’s finger. He looked up at the same time his now fiancé did. High on sheer adrenaline and joy, he leaned in closer.

“I love you, only you,” he whispered.

“I only love you too,” Zhengting replied, a little breathless.

The tiny prickle of pain in his palm as Zhengting said that was forgotten as he kissed him softly.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> lmaoooooo big thanks to my twin (kawen) for supporting me thru my good and bad ideas mwahs love u beb


End file.
